


Constellations

by louhz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Polish Stiles Stilinski, Polski | Polish, Stiles Stilinski Speaks Polish, yes...again i just love polish stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louhz/pseuds/louhz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is tired and decides to go stargaze. Then Stiles joins him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

The library was almost closing when Derek finished writing his essay. He had been there for more than 4 hours now, and his eyes were shutting down. He just wanted to go home and sleep forever. His table was a mess. Piles of books and at least 10 cups of coffee were on it. Honestly, Derek was surprised the old lady who keeps the library hadn’t kicked him out.

He sighed and put all of the books back to where he got them and threw away his cups. “Bye, Adelia.” He said quietly, trying not to disrupt her too much from her looking at her old computer. She waved him goodbye, and mumbled something. Derek actually liked her.

When he finally reached his bed, he felt like a marshmallow. He closed his eyes, and tried to sleep. He shuffled in his sheets. He had to sleep.

Derek sat in his bed and let out a sigh. He decided to put on his jacket again and go out for a walk. Maybe it’d help him clear his mind.

*

Derek went to his favorite park. Sure, it was a little far away, but the place was famous for stargazing. He lied on the grass and breathed the fresh air. He used to come here all of the time. His parents would take him there at night and they would invent stories about the constellations. His mom taught him how to recognize them in the sky, and tonight Derek could see Cassiopeia.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and Derek saw that the text came from Stiles.

_To Derek, From Stiles:_

hey you

_To Stiles, From Derek:_

hey Stiles. why are you still up

_To Derek, From Stiles:_

why are u still up? i can't sleep, what are you doing

_To Stiles, From Derek:_

yeah me neither. i’m at the Grams park actually

_To Derek, From Stiles:_

woo can I come

_To Stiles, From Derek:_

yeah sure

Derek put his phone back in his pocket, and smiled. Derek really liked Stiles. Sure, he was loud and hyperactive, but sometimes Derek needed that in his life. His heart beat faster when Stiles talked to him and for a long time he thought it was normal, but now he’s realized it was because he wanted more than to be friends with him. He wanted to kiss him, touch him and cuddle him. He wanted Stiles to love him.

*

Stiles arrived at the park after 15 minutes, and waved, grinning from ear to ear. He was wearing dark sweatpants with a large red hoodie. His hair was slightly messy and his cheeks were pink from the wind. Derek thanked God that Stiles didn’t have werewolf powers, because his heart felt like it was going to get out of his chest. He looked so beautiful, Derek thought.

Stiles lied down next to him, and Derek turned his face to look at him. “Hey,” he whispered, “how are you?”

Stiles smiled to him. “Tired. But wow.” He looked at the sky, which was filled with bright stars. “This is beautiful.”

“Yeah.” Derek simply said. They lied in silence for a few minutes. The grass was gold and so was the air, but it didn’t matter. The silence was comfortable. Derek never felt uncomfortable or awkward with Stiles, he just felt like he could be himself.

“So, what brings you here?” Stiles asked. He edged closer to him. His eyes gleamed and Derek looked for a constellation in them.

“My parents used to take me here. I like it.”

Stiles hummed. “Lucky you. There weren’t places like these close to where I lived in Poland.”

Derek arched a brow. “I didn’t know you lived in Poland.” He knew Stiles was Polish, but he thought he had lived in America all his life.

Stiles chuckled and Derek saw his cheeks get pinker. “I moved here when I was eight, actually. I had a huge Polish accent and had to take summer English courses. Ugh.” Stiles fake shivered and laughed.

“Tell me something in Polish.” Derek had heard Stiles speak his native language numerous times, but he love it so much. Sometimes, one of his family member would call him at pack meetings and he would begin to speak very fast and gesture a lot. Derek liked how speaking Polish made Stiles happy.

“Cieszę się że Cię spotkałem.” Stiles whispered.

Derek flushed and turned his eyes away from him. However, Stiles took Derek’s hand, which made him turn back to Stiles. “What is it?”

Stiles got closer, and Derek felt his heart race. He put his hand on Derek’s cheek and kissed him. His lips were soft and Derek felt his cheeks burn. It was warm, even though everything around them was cold. It felt like forever and Derek was okay with that.

When the kiss ended, Derek felt Stiles’ lips curve against his. At that moment, Derek thought that if Stiles were to be a constellation, he’d be Aquarius.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!tell me what you thought about it:o)


End file.
